A New Generation
by FawkesThePhoenix07
Summary: Kara Prince is in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She plays Quidditch, falls for a boy, is pushed to her limits through academics and trys to follow the rules. Will she be able to pass her O.W.L.s after this troubled year? A new generation has come to Hogwarts. NOT FINISHING!
1. The End of Summer

**Summary** : Kara Prince is in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She plays Quidditch, falls for a boy, is pushed to her limits through academics and try to follow the rules. Will she be able to pass her O.W.L.s after this troubled year? A new generation has come to Hogwarts.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything! I have always wanted to write a story about Hogwarts and am finally doing it! This is before Harry has come to Hogwarts. This is my first Fanfic and I hope you all enjoy and leave me some reviews! Thanks for reading!

I wake up to the sound of an owl tapping against my window. I look to see Arwen, my owl holding a letter. I jump out of bed and run to open the window. She flys into her cage, desperate to take a rest. I walk over and untie the letter from her leg. I flip it over and read that it is from Mackenzie. Excitement fills my stomach as rip it open and begin reading on the end of my bed.

"Dear Kara, I'm sorry it had been so long since my last letter. Things at home have been keeping me busy and my mind occupied. I just got my letter from Hogwarts and I think there is also a Prefects letter. I think I can feel the weight of the pin inside but I haven't opened it yet because I'm so nervous! I'm positive that you will get one too! Send an owl as soon as you find out, and let Marley know too. She is on vacation in France (lucky bum!) and couldn't send two letters. I've attached hers to the back of mine and you can keep it if you want. Let me know as soon as possible! Love, Mack P.s. I'm going to Diagon Ally on Friday if you would like to join me?" I pull out the other letter and start reading.

"Dear Mack and Kara, I miss you both so much! I'm spending the last couple of weeks of summer break in France! I didn't believe my folks when they told me but here I am! I will let you know all about the trip when I see you on the Hogwarts train. Love, Marley"

I run over to my desk and grab a fresh piece of parchment, ink, and quill. And I start to write my reply to both letters.

"Dear Mack, I bet you are a Prefect and it wouldn't surprise me or Marley! I haven't got a letter from Hogwarts yet but I'm not worried. It might show up later today? Things are going by slowly here in Surrey, with not much to do but read, and fly around in the backyard without being seen. I'll ask if I can join you in Diagon Ally on Friday and I can't wait to see you! Much Love, Kara P." Then I write to Marley.

"Dear Marley, You are so lucky! You need to tell be absolutely every detail about France and all the cute guys you see as well! Mack and I are meeting up in Diagon Ally on Friday so if you happen to be home by then you should come by. I hope to see you soon! Much Love, Kara P." Satisfied with both letters I put them in separate envelopes ready to be delivered and as I look at Arwen I change my mind and go back to bed. I'll let her sleep before going out again. I slowly drift back to sleep, not bothering to close my window so Arwen can go out and hunt. I think about the Hogwarts train leaving, starting my fifth year and I slowly drift off the sleep.

I wake up to the sound of knocking, I sit up and look at my window to see it still open, letting a warm summer breeze in. I get up to close it, seeing that Arwen is back in her cage sleeping.

"Can I come in?" my mum says through the door.

"Yes," I say as I stifle a yawn behind my hand. I make my way back to my bed, wanting to drift back to sleep. My mum pokes her head from the door.

"I have pancakes ready downstairs if you want some? Come down when you're ready." She closes the door and I can hear here footsteps down the stairs. I then cross to my closet and grab a jumper and pull it over. Soon I find myself in the Kitchen having followed the wonderful smell. I sit in my favorite spot by the window and look out to the front yard. My mum passes me a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup already on it. It was delicious! Once I'm done eating my mum sits across from me. I give her a questioning look.

"I'm thinking that your Hogwarts letter will be in by today, seeing that you get on the train in a week?"

"Well I just got Mackenzie's letter and she has hers already, so I'm guessing mine will be here soon." Just as I finished talking a barn owl comes in through the window with a Hogwarts letter. My mum looks at it excitingly. I remove the letter and give the owl a small piece of pancake. It takes it gladly and swoops away. I quickly open it, take out my letter of books needed and read the second letter.

"I got it! I've been a Prefect!" I can't believe it, they actually picked me!

"Kara that's wonderful! I'm so proud, you have to let your father know as soon as he gets home." I pull out the shiny new Prefect Badge and show mum. "Wow, ours didn't look like that when I was still in school." Both my parents were Gryffindor Prefects and so I was expected to be one also. I help my mum clean up the kitchen and run upstairs to take a quick cold shower. I get dressed and pull my hair back into a braid. By the time I am back downstairs my dad is home from work.

"Hi, dad! How was work?" giving him a hug and pulling away. My dad works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Busy, but your mother told me you have some news?" I look at my mother with my eyebrows raised.

"You know me, I'm terrible with keeping secrets!"

"We know." My dad and I say in unison and laugh.

"I've been made Prefect!"

"I knew you would! I never doubted it for a second." He says patting me on the back like he did when I was little. I'm almost as tall as my parents, now being 15. "We better celebrate with some butterbeer! When are we planning on going to Diagon Ally?"

"Well, Mackenzie was planning on going Friday and she was probably made Prefect too so maybe she can join us to celebrate?"

"Well if that's okay with her parents?" my mom says, looking at dad for agreement.

"She usually goes alone... since her parents don't like going with her." Mackenzie's parents are both muggles, not knowing about the wizarding society until their own daughter was told she's a witch. I remember meeting them before our second year and they seemed really uncomfortable in the presence of many witches and wizards. My parents look suddenly sad.

"She can join us, it will be lovely to see her again." I found myself running upstairs yelling "Thank you!" to my parents. I took out my letter to Mack and add "P.S. I just asked my parents and I will be there on Friday! We are celebrating me becoming Prefect with butterbeer and you can join us since I know you are one too!" I close the letter once again and walk over to Arwen. She sticks out her leg and I tie it securely. She nipped my fingers gently and I carry her to the window, opened it and let her go. I then grab my letter to Marley, add "P.S. I've been made Prefect!" and bring it downstairs. I ask my parents if I can rent an owl to deliver to France and they said yes. After sending the owl away I grab a book and start reading.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I know it is pretty short! Don't worry, the next chapters will be much longer! I have much more to write and would really appreciate some feedback!**


	2. Diagon Ally

Hi everyone! I just read my first chapter over and I must admit, it's not my greatest. I'm sorry! I haven't been adding a bunch of chapters recently because I've been busy working in the corn all summer. Anyway, what you are all here for, my second chapter! (Sorry its short again!) I hope you all enjoy and leave me some feedback! - A

I wake up with excitement. _Today is Friday! FINALLY!_ I go to the bathroom, take a quick shower, get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. Both mom and dad have a day off work to take me to Diagon Ally. I walk into the kitchen and see them cooking food. It smells like bacon and eggs! _Yes! My favorite!_ I automatically go to my usual spot and wait for the food to be ready. Looking outside I see our neighbors walking their dogs.

"Hungry, Kara?" My dad walks towards me with a plate filled with food, smiling.

"Of course!" I roll my eyes and start my meal. My parents soon join me and we eat in silence. That's what I love about my family, we don't always need to fill the silence and its never awkward. After we finish eating, we clean the dishes and tidy up the kitchen.

"So," My dad drys his hands off, "when are we heading out?" He turns his attention to me.

"Anytime you're ready! I have to get all my school supplies before we meet Mackenzie at 12."

"Well, lets us get dressed and we can head out."

I follow behind my parents as we make our way up the stairs. I go into my bedroom, grab my school list and bag, then head downstairs. By the time I put my shoes on, my parents are ready. After an hour drive of singing songs and reading, we make it to The Leaky Cauldron and go inside. Since it was Friday the pub was pretty busy, even for this early time of day.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to?" I look at both my parents and see them look relieved. _I mean, I am 15 and can handle myself!_ And I also don't want to be embarrassed.

"If you don't need us, we can just wait in here for you and Mackenzie?" My mom says sitting down at a table for four.

"Thank you!" I smile and almost run out of the pub and into Diagon Ally.

No matter how many times I come here, it shocks me. It's a beautiful place. Maybe not the cleanest but still beautiful. I pull out my list from my bag and look for all the stores I needed. I decided to go to Madam Malkin's and get some new robes since I grew a few inches taller over the break. After getting pinned a couple of times, I finally left with my new robes and uniform. _Glad that's over with._ I then went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments for some new stationery items, Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for some much-needed potion ingredients and stopped in the Owl Emporium to get Arwen some treats. I took my time walking by Quality Quidditch Supplies to get a peak of the new equipment, knowing I didn't really need anything from there, sadly. And finally made my way towards Flourish and Blotts. While walking in, I grab out the book list I made. This year I was taking 9 classes in total. They are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, DADA, Astronomy, and Herbology. (All the required classes) And my two electives are Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. A total of 12 books. _Amazing!_

The store was quite full, but I manage to make my way to the front desk behind a tall boy with dark hair. I waited patiently, he seemed to need a lot of books too. Suddenly out of nowhere, he turned around with all his books in hand and bumped into me. We both fell back onto our butts and his books dropped to the floor. _Shit._ I quickly got up and started gathering his books, he did the same. We both stand up and I hand him his book muttering "sorry" under my breath. All the books were for classes at Hogwarts, maybe I know who he is? We caught each other's eyes and I instantly froze. _Nope!_ I have never seen him ever, and I know this because I would have remembered. He has light blue eyes with a hint of yellow. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. _God, they were perfect._ I finally broke eye contact, not wanting to make him uncomfortable or look stupid myself.

 _"It's my fault, I should have looked before I turned around in this busy place.." His voice was husky and deep. He ran his free hand into his dark hair. Okay... Woah._ I never usually react this way when I met a guy but he is definitely an exception. He was _really,_ and I mean reallygood looking. "Sorry." He chuckled. It was music to my ears, no joke.

"Yeah.." I said breathily. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "No problem." I say with more confidence. He gave me a small smile before walking away. After taking a minute to pull myself together, I move up towards the counter and hand my list to the manager, giving him a small smile myself.

"Ahh Kara Prince, it's lovely to see you. How may I help you today?" Adam says. I come into this store as much as I can, so I'm a frequent customer.

"Just some books for school, you don't mind helping me?" I look to a loud group of girls who look like they were having trouble finding what they needed.

"Trust me, I rather help my favorite customer." He finally looks down at my list and then back to me with his eyebrows raised. "Some books?"

"Yeah.." I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "Er... lots of classes this year." I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, give me a minute... or two and I'll have them ready." Before I can respond, Adam goes to the storage room to get my books. I guess he's in a hurry with all of these people. I looked behind me, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy but find Mack instead.

"Mack?" She looks up from her books and her eyes pop!

"Kara! Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize it was you!" Mackenzie pulls me into an awkward hug with her books between us. "You cut your hair? And you got taller too!" At the mention of my new haircut, I push my hair back. I only got a couple of inches off and it fell a little short to my elbows.

"Yeah, I got it cut a couple of weeks ago..." I pull away and smile at her. God, I missed her. "Oh! Am I late to meeting up in the leaky cauldron? I haven't been watching the time, sorry."

"Oh gosh no! I just needed to get my books. We still have a half hour left."

"Maybe we should stop at the Quidditch Supplies Store?" I raise my eyebrows and hope she agrees.

"Obviously! I was wanting to buy a new broom actually.." she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Really! Wow, if you got a new broom it would really help us win the cup this year!" Mackenzie played Seeker and me, Chaser. I absolutely loved playing with my best friend. Before she could respond Adam cleared his throat and put the pile of books on the counter.

"Here you go, Kara." I paid for my books and waited for Mack. While we made our way to the Quidditch store, she told me her news about becoming Prefect. It resulted in me screaming and catching everyone's attention. We rushed in and laughed.

"So, what broom did you have in mind?" I got really excited! We moved over to the broom display and I was in awe.

"I was thinking the Nimbus 1000?" She looked at it with a hopeful look.

"That would be amazing! I was hoping to get a new broom as well." Last year I broke my broom in the last match against Slytherin. I was depressed after that. All summer I had to practice on a Cleansweep Six. "Would you mind if we got the same broom?" I looked over at Mack, biting my lip. I guess she noticed my worried look and put one arm around my shoulder.

"Of course I don't! I bet most people, Cough* Cough* the Slytherin team will have these brooms. The more people we have with this broom on our team, the better." I give her a curt nod. The Slytherin team always had the best brooms every year.

"Thanks, Mack."

We made our way to the back of the store to the counter and asked to buy two Nimbus 1000's separately. The clerk looked like Christmas had come early and hurriedly went to fetch the new brooms in storage. We both giggled until he came back with two perfectly wrapped brooms. We both went silent, eyeing them while we paid for the expensive brooms. After leaving the store clutching our brooms for dear life, our money bags left fairly lighter. We rushed towards the pub wanting to sit down, but I pulled Mack to the side quickly.

"Hey, I need to tell you something before we meet up with my parents." Mack nodded and I launched into my story about the boy in the bookstore. Once I finished, I was out of breath.

"Gee, he sounds like a real charmer.." She tried to cover her mouth while laughing.

"It's not funny! Once you see him.. you'll see what I mean." My cheeks felt hot. _Gosh, I didn't even know the guy for crying out loud!_

"Well if he really does go to Hogwarts then we will have to keep an eye out for him then, won't we?" She smiled at me, linked her arm in mine and we headed into the Leaky Cauldron.

I find my parents with little difficulty. The pub seemed to get a little busier than before. We snake through the many tables, set all our bags and brooms down and finally sit down.

"Well, you two look like you just ran a marathon! Good thing we already order you both butterbeer." My dad gave me a wink.

"Did you buy yourself a broom, Kara?" my mom said with a hard tone. I looked at her right in the eye.

"Yes mom, I did. And with my own money, I earned from my summer job. Just like I promised mom." She seemed to relax a little while Mack and I exchanged a glance. Both of us smiling.

We soon ordered food along with more butterbeer, and both Mack and I seemed to be a little tipsy. My parents both didn't seem to mind. My dad personally knew Tom who ran the pub and allowed him to buy us butterbeer. I was giggling with Mack when I felt eyes on my back. I turned around to see it was the boy from the bookstore with a group of guys passing through. Feeling more courage than before, I give him a small wave. He smiled, looked down and returned it. _Oh my God!_ I turn back around to tap Mack on the shoulders.

"Look it's that guy!" She whipped her head in the direction I pointed in but looked confused. I turned and saw he was gone. _Damn it!_ "Uh.. nevermind."

"Don't worry, I'll see him soon!" She patted me on the back, grinning.

After an hour or so of telling stories and laughing our heads off, we waited till Mack got picked up to head back home. As soon as our car pulled in the driveway, I ran out towards the backyard with my broom in hand. I ripped off the packaging to reveal a beautiful shiny Nimbus 1000. I swear I sat looking at it hover in the air for 5 minutes before finally getting on. By that time both my parents were sitting watching. The trees in the backyard aren't enormous but they cover most, but if I fly too high I could be caught. _No one will see me now, would they? It's almost sunset._ And frankly, I didn't care. I soared up high into the sky, falling in love with the feeling of a new broom. It was much faster than the Cleansweap Six, and I didn't get off for hours! Neither of my parents seemed to mind me flying out in the open. Probably both knowing it wouldn't stop me. My mom caught my attention with a wave and pointed inside, meaning they were going to bed. I wave back. I keep flying for who knows how long, pretending I was back at Hogwarts practicing Quidditch. I really can't wait to go back. I feel pretty confident I'll make the team again, that I'll love being Prefect and of course all my classes. Just imagining walking back in those hallways makes my heart feel warm. It's like a second home to me. I slowly fly back to the ground and land, getting off my broom. I walk into the house and see that its 12 am. _Wow, time **flys** by when you're having fun! _I smiled at my own pun and set my broom on the couch, finding the rest of my school supplies on it. I grab the back and make my way into the kitchen, stopping to get a glass of water and slowly make my way up the stairs. Trying not to wake up my parents. I slide through my door and close it soundlessly, with too much practice from when I was younger. I look in the mirror and cover my mouth with my hand to try and quiet my laughter. My braid was pretty much ruined by the hours of flying, with all my baby hairs sticking out. I pull my hair out of the braid and brush it. I change into my PJ's, pull out my charms books and get comfy in bed. I find myself reading for an hour before I turn off my lights and try to get some sleep. Thinking about the dark haired, blue eyed boy in the bookstore, I slowly drift off to sleep.


	3. The First Day of School

**Hello readers, I hope you all are doing well! Here is a much longer chapter that I promised, now that I have much more time to write and continue the story. Summer is almost over and I'd like to get far in writing so I'm not behind or leave you hanging for more... In this chapter, Kara is heading to Hogwarts and things are just getting started! I'll say no more... But also... I had to make a timetable for Kara so I have a realistic idea for when her classes are and all that. I had to make it myself by using stuff off the internet for inspiration but I hope it's not confusing or anything! Enjoy!**

 **Please leave a review!**

(-)

This last week of summer holidays has flown by very quickly, reading lost of my school books to get a head start, organizing my school things and flying on my new broom at every opportunity I could get. And before I know it I'm running through the brick wall onto platform 9 3/4. I wait for my mom to come through and we head towards the train. We always come 10 minutes before the train leaves, giving me time to drag my trunk and owl cage into a free compartment and find my mom to say goodbye one last time. My father had to work today so I said goodbye to him this morning before he left. I hop off the train and try to find my mother. I see her standing by the back and I head towards her. Even though it's my fifth year at Hogwarts, my mom still gets emotional when saying goodbye. I always come home for the holidays so I will see her soon! I run the rest of the way towards her and give a big hug, squeezing her tight.

"I'll be home before you know it, really. And I'll write to you whenever I can." I pull away and see her quickly brush a tear from her face. "Mom, come on... I'm 15, I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know! Just promise me you'll work hard and stay out of trouble." She grabs my hand and holds it tight.

"I always do... You remember who you're talking to, right?" We both laugh together and she pulls me into one last hug. The trains whistle blows, and lots of students start heading towards it, wanting to find a spot inside. "Mom, I gotta go now... Mom?" She finally releases me and smiles.

"I love you."

'Love you too." Before she can say more, I turn and head towards the train. I hear its engine startup and the smoke billowing out of the smokestack. The last of the students hop onto the train before it starts moving and I'm the last one on. I turn around and wave to my mom. She waves back before heading towards the exit, not waiting to see the train leaving. I also turn and head towards my compartment that is at the other end of the train.

I pass many students from my year and stop in to say "Hi" and catch up. After a quick conversation with Alice Rosier, a good friend from Hufflepuff, I leave to continue down the train in search of my own compartment but stop after hearing a squeal from up ahead. I turn to see Mackenzie, pushing and shoving all the people in her way excitedly, passing many younger students who look scared to death and Marley following her but muttering quick 'Sorries and 'excuse us'. I laugh at the sight, missing both my greatest friends in the world and loving them to death. Mack gets to me first and pulls me into a quick hug so I can then hug Marley, who I haven't seen since last semester! _God, I've missed her._

"Marley! Oh my gosh, how was France? Did you see the Eifel tower? Did you meet any cute guys?" I wiggled my eyebrows and make her blush. She was always the shy one in the group, but that didn't stop Mack and me from teasing her once and a while and making her fussy.

"Actually... I did meet someone," She looked down at her feet, hiding her face from view.

"WHAT!" Both Mack and I say at the top of our lungs.

"Quiet down! Come on let's find our compartment." She grabbed both Mack and I and lead us back into the compartment with all my stuff inside.

"Spill. Now." Mack always loves a good story that involves boys and I giggle. She quickly turns to me and hits my arm. "And then it's you next, missy!"

"Kara, you've met someone?" Marley looks at me with hope in her eyes. I look down in embarrassment.

"Well just bumped into someone really... I think he might go to school with us but maybe a year older since he's so tall." I look up to see Marley staring at me and nodding for more. I clear my throat. "Well, He has dark brown hair that is really quite something to look at and light blue eyes. I ran into him at the bookshop and didn't get his name. But it's not like I'm going to date this guy!" I'm not one who chases boys around and hope they notice me. I like to focus on school more than anything, expect quidditch.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure I see this fellow," Mack says and I give her a light punch in the arm. She turns to Marley, "Your turn!"

"Since we were in Paris, my parents had a day to themselves, like a date and so I was biking around trying to site see and I ran into this guy. Really nice guy and has blond hair, brown eyes... Oh and he's a wizard too! He goes to Beauxbatons! Anyway, he gave me a tour around. He showed me a lot of really fascinating stuff. We both promised to write to each other... and that's really it." She looked happy with herself.

"Wow, that fantastic! So will you let us read a letter or two that he sends you?" Mack says hopefully.

"I guess so.." Marley's face started to turn red from embarrassment.

The rest of the train ride was filled with more storytelling, mainly by Marley since she has much more to talk about than both Mack and I combined. At some point, Mack and I left to go to the Prefect meeting and then we all changed into our school robes before settling back down again. The weather reflected our moods, being a nice sunny day outside the train. Maybe we could head to the lake after dinner? _I hope so._ I always loved to sit by the lake under a tree and just enjoy the nice weather while reading a book or finishing up homework. If I wasn't inside the castle or at the Quidditch pitch, that's where you would find me.

Once we get off the train and pull our trunks and animals cages against the stone wall, we grab a carriage with only Gabriella Cooper and Peter Davies, both Gryffindors in the sixth year and on the Quidditch team. I'm the first one to go in and take a seat next to Gabriella, who is between me and Peter while Mack and Marley sit on the opposite side.

"Hi Gabby, Peter." I nod my head to both.

"I've heard that both you and Mack here have the Nimbus 1000, is it true?" Peter looked at us with big hopeful eyes. He was the Keeper on our team and Gabby a Chaser.

"Yeah.. but how do you even know that?"

"I may have blabbed," Mack says look quilty.

"Well, everyone will know sooner or later..." It would have been nice to keep it a secret from the other teams and give us an advantage, not that we need it.

"And guess who our team captain is this year?" Gabby looked at Mack and me excitedly.

"Who?" Mack and I said in unison.

"Me," Peter said puffing his chest out proudly, making Gabby hit his arm. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Wow, this year is going to be brilliant! When are trials going to be?" Mack was almost bouncing out of her seat with excitement.

"As soon as possible, and I know I shouldn't say this but the three of you," Peter looked at us all, expect Marley in turn,"will most likely be on the team."

"That's great! Thanks, Peter!" I smile. This year is officially going to be the best yet and I can't wait! The rest of the carriage ride up to the caste was filled with quidditch talk and Marley pulling out a book and drowning us out. Once we were up to the castle, we made our way into the warm air and followed the flow of students into the Great Hall.

We sat down at our usual spot at the Gryffindor table between the fifth and sixth years so we can still talk with Peter and Gabby. The sorting and Dumbledore's start of term speech went by fairly quickly since we mainly talked the whole time and didn't pay attention. The feast was amazing as always, and I filled my plate with as much food as possible and started stuffing my face. After finishing our desserts, Dumbledore cleared this throat and stood up. Making the whole Hall quite down instantly, waiting for him to dismiss us.

"I hope you all enjoyed our Start of Term Feast, but for now it is late and you will all need to be well rested before your first classes tomorrow. Bedtime!" And with that, he sat down and turned to talk to McGonagall. The Hall became alive again with all the students getting up from their seats, finding friends, chatting, and heading out the door to their common rooms. I quickly got up with Mack, remembering that we have Prefect duties to do.

"Sorry, Marley but we have to find the first years and show them to the common room. We'll see you there?" I looked and see her looking uncomfortable and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, her eyes down. Marley can be quite shy when we aren't with her or have to leave her for Quidditch practices, and I always feel bad.

"No! It's fine. I'll see you later..." Marley quickly turned and headed out of the Hall. Mack had to grab my arm to get my attention again.

"Sorry... Let's go." We quickly found the first years because they are at the front of the Hall by the Head table, looking quite unsure what to do. When we reached them, they all turned to us expectantly with wide eyes. It made me laugh. _Did I look this small during my first year?_ Mack seemed to be thinking the same thing as me, turning to me and whispering, "Did we look like that too? Geez, it feels like forever ago..." She cleared her throat and spoke loudly for them all to hear.

"Hi! Welcome to Hogwarts and the best house there is... Gryffindor! So, I'm Mackenzie but you can call me Mack and this is Kara. We are your Prefects. So whenever you need help just come to us, okay?" They all nodded their heads.

"So, if you would follow us we will lead you to the Gryffindor common room. Please pay attention to where we are going so you don't get lost." I turn around and lead the way out of the Great Hall and into Entrance Hall and to the Grand Staircase. "Also, you might want to be careful with these staircases, they tend to move around sometimes..." I look behind me to find Mack laughing and the group of first years shocked and whispering to one another, making me smile and I turn back around again.

"Oh, and don't forget to step over the trick step. If you don't... your foot will sink in it and you will be stuck until someone pulls you out. And trust me, that's the last thing you want to happen. Some people will just ignore you, tease you and leave you there so you'll miss class. Oh right," Mack skips over a step, turns around to the first years and points to it, " this is that step. Remember it well." We both start laughing when we see them cautiously step over it with terrified looks on their faces. Once we reach the portrait hole, we stop and turn to them again.

"This is the Fat Lady. Past this portrait is the Gryffindor common room. To get inside you need to say the password, and that is 'Pumpkin Pasties'. If you forget it, just look at the notice board inside and if it changes then the new one will be posted." They all nod again and I turn the give the password. The portrait swings in and I step through to see the common room. Some students are still sitting around, chatting among themselves and relaxing. The smell of a fire comes to my senses and I feel at home again. I hear some 'ooh's' and 'wow's' from the first years and turn to them.

"So this is the common room. This is where you'll spend a lot of time after classes and on weekends. If you go out the staircase, the girl's dorm is to your right and boys on the left. Inside you have your beds and bathroom that you share with your roommates. Your trunks and belongings are at the end of your beds so you'll need to find the proper bed that was assigned to you, okay? Curfew is at 9, so I suggest you stay in here."

"Tomorrow morning we will meet you here at 8 am with your school bags and take you down to the Great Hall for breakfast. You will get your timetables and classes start at 9 am. So, off you go!" Mack shoo's them in the direction of the stairs and we make our way to the couch in front of the fire and see Marley with her nose in a book.

"So, how was it?" She put down the book and gave us her attention.

"Not too bad actually. We gave them a good scare once or twice but they will be fine." Mack pulls her light brown hair out of a ponytail. I do the same, feeling like it was giving me a slight headache. I let my hair fall back into my natural part and brush my fingers through it.

"Wow, I really like your new haircut, Kara." Marley moves to sit beside me and runs her fingers through it. " How much did you get cut off?"

"Just a couple of inches." My hair still quite long. It was only a half hour later when we are yawning and deciding to head up to bed. I change out of my school robes and pull on my pajamas. An oversized Gryffindor shirt and some shorts. I slide into bed, say 'goodnight' to the girls. I share a dorm room with Mack, Marley, Grace, and Susan. I pull the curtains closed before laying down into the clean, warm, red bedding. I put my wand on the nightstand and get comfortable. I slowly fall asleep to the sound of hooting from the owls outside and the light wind hitting Gryffindor tower.

(-)

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turn over to my other side and reach out to stop the annoying noise before it wakes up Marley, Grace, and Suzan. I read the time saying 7:35 am. I open up my bedroom curtains, get up and make my bed. I then slowly walk to my trunk, grabbing all of my shower things before walking to the bathroom. I get all organized before getting into the lukewarm shower. I only take 10 minutes. I wrap a towel around my body, brush my teeth and dry my hair with a drying charm, making it soft and straight. I walk out of the bathroom and head for my trunk. I pass by Mack who looks barely awake.

"God, I hate getting up this early! I wish I was still in bed like the rest... lucky bums."

"At least it's only for today... And you better hurry up, it's already 7:50!"

"Oh shoot! Okay, I'll be quick!" She ran into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. I reach my trunk and take out my school uniform and robe, laying them on top of my bed. I change quickly and then grab my school bag, checking if I have everything I need. I sit on my bed for the rest of the time, waiting for Mack to be finished getting ready. Having 2 minutes to spare, I wake over to Marley's bed and pull a curtain back so I can see her. I lightly tap in her shoulder...

"Mar... Mack and I are heading to breakfast with the first years, okay?"

"Huh? Yeah... okay, I"ll be down in a bit don't worry." And she went back to sleep. I pull the curtain closed and head out the door following Mack down the stairs and into the common room filled with all of the first years who are all on time. _I like this group._ They all look quite tired and barely awake.

"Good Morning! So just letting you know that you don't have to wake up this early every day. Since breakfast starts at 8 and classes at 9, many students tend to sleep in and get maybe 20 minutes for breakfast... It's really up to you when you'd like to wake up." Many of the students looked relieved, making me laugh.

"So if you will just follow Kara and me out and to the Great Hall... And please pay attention to how to get there. This will be the last time we are leading you there and then your on your own." Some of the kids looked nervous so I added...

"Don't worry, if you get lost call for Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost and he will give you directions. And no, he isn't scary... but don't tell him I said that." I got a few laughs from that. Feeling satisfied, I lead the way to the Great Hall, with food already waiting for them all. Mack and I took them to the front of the Gryffindor table, closest to the Head table.

"This is where you will all be eating... Each year has a section at the Gryffindor table so please stay at yours." Mack then turns to me so only I can hear her, "I'd hate to have them bug us when we are eating.." I nod in agreement.

"So, you can all find a seat... And just start eating away! Professor McGonagall will hand out your timetables well before class starts, you will all be in the same classes so don't worry about splitting up. So... I guess that's it! Have a great first day!" I got some 'thank you's' back. By the time Mack and I found our usual seats and started eating, Marley, Grace, and Suzan joined us. We ate and caught up with each other while watching the Hall fill up with students. Professor McGonagall, I see is starting to hand out timetables. Soon she is close to us, handing out timetables to the other students in our year. She hands them to Mack and Marley before turning to me.

"Miss Prince, here is your timetable. There are a few changes in there that I would like to discuss with you before you go to class. I have already talked to your first-period teacher about the possibility of you being late and they understand. After I am finished heading out the rest of the timetables, I will take you to my office."

"Thank you, Professor." She gave me a curt nod before returning to the other students. _What changes did they make to my classes?_

"Gee, kara. What did you do know?" Mack looks at me suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything! What could I have possibly done?"

"Maybe she is giving you extra transfiguration lessons? I mean, your the best student in our year and definitely her favorite." Mack says like this is old news.

I shrug my shoulders and shake my head. "How would I be able to handle extra lessons with both electives and Quidditch! I would be a complete mess... Plus, I'm not her favorite student." All the girls laugh at me while I give them all harsh glares.

"Sure you aren't..." Suzan says teasing me. I lightly punch her arm.

"Miss Prince, if you would come with me." McGonagall was behind me, tapping her foot against the stone floor impatiently. I quickly get up, grabbing my school bag and timetable.

"Yes, Professor." I turn to my friends, "See you later..." They all wave and return to their food and conversation.

"Follow me." McGonagall turned and lead me out of the Great Hall and to her office. We didn't talk the whole time, making me feel uncomfortable. She opens the door and holds it for me. I walk into her dimly lit office and it smells of fresh ginger cookies. I take a seat in front of her desk while she sits behind it. "Would you like a cookie?" She nods to the platter in front of me.

"No thanks."

"Well, I know you are wondering why you are here. Miss Prince, both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape agree that you have great talents in Potions. They think you need more of a challenge in class, for you know advanced potions in the years above yours and seem almost bored in class. They are wanting you to take both your fifth-year potions class as well as the sixth year. They feel like you can handle the challenge with great success. So if you would like to do so, we will switch one of your electives with the sixth year potions class of your choice."

"Wow... I would love to do both potion classes! I already have the Advanced Potion Making book, so I'm already set."

"Excellent! Well, what class of your two electives will you be willing to give up?"

I take a minute to think. "I think... I'll give up Care of Magical Creatures, I can just sell my books."

"So that leaves Ancient Runes with all of your mandatory classes?" I nod and realize she isn't looking up at me.

"Yes."

"If you could hand me your timetable, please and I'll be able to fix it for you." I hand it to her and watch her change it with some taps of her wand. The bell rang for the start of first classes. "You will have one fourth period free as well as three fifth periods. On Tuesdays, you will have fifth-year Potions during the fourth period and then sixth-year Potions after dinner. Does that sound alright?" She finally looks up at me with a rare small smile.

"Yes, Professor. That's brilliant!" She stands up and walks around her desk over to me and hands back my timetable. I give it a quick look to see I have herbology first and am a couple of minutes late.

"Well, you better head off to class Miss Prince. Have a good first day back..." She then turned to go back to her desk and I take it as my signal to leave. I am almost out of the door when I quickly turn my head back and say "Thank you, Professor.". McGonagall lifts her head up and gives a curt nod. I leave the office. I try to make my way towards the greenhouses as fast as I can, checking my watch every minute. It feels great to walk to halls again... To see all of the moving portraits and say hi to passing students. After 10 minutes of fast walking, I push through the door to the greenhouse 5. Professor Sprout stops in mid-sentence and gives me her attention. All of the students turn to face me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I was with Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, very well. Please find a seat, Miss Prince." I look over the class to see a spot between Mack and Marley open and I head over. I plop down on my seat and put my bag on the floor. "Miss Kirke, could you update Prince on what she missed?" Mack nods her head. Professor Sprout continues her teaching while I turn to Mack.

"Well... She started off with a lecture on the O.W.L exams, saying we need to work extra hard this year and all that rubbish..." Mack was never top of the class, but she is fairly smart. If she tried harder, she would be better than me. "We are starting with Self-Fertilizing Shrubs. Right now we are supposed to be taking notes and listening."

"Right. Okay... thanks." I grab my school bag and get out my notebook, ink bottle, and quill.

"So, what did McGonagall want?"

"Just a change in my timetable, nothing major..." I set up my stuff and get my quill ready to use.

"What classes?" Mack fully turns to me.

"I'm switching Care of Magical Creatures for sixth-year potions class." I look up at her to see her shocked face.

"What! How is that even possible? I mean you haven't even done fifth-year potions-"

"Miss Kirke, would you like to share something with the class?" Professor Sprout was looking at her with a stern face, her voice dangerously low for her.

"No, sorry Professor..." Mack turned to the front again and continued with her note, I do the same. Once I hear Sprout's voice again, I whisper to Marley.

"Do you mind if I copy your notes?" She looks up at me and smiles.

"No, and you definitely need to update Mack and me I after class."

"Don't worry I will..." We both go back to focusing on class.

After catching up with notes and reading the first three chapters of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, class ends and we make our way out of the greenhouse and into the humid air. We head straight for the dungeons for Potions class, since it takes the whole 10-minute break to get there on time. Right when we step into the castle Mack grabs my arm and links herself, Marley does the same.

"So, Miss smarty pants," Mack says in a big exaggerated voice. "how are you gonna take a sixth-year potions class when you haven't even done the fifth year yet."

"Well, McGonagall said that both Professor Snape and Dumbledore think that I need more of a challenge since I pretty much know all the fifth year potions already and half of the sixth years too. So Care of Magical Creatures will be replaced with sixth-year potions. She already fixed my timetable and everything."

"Wow, congrats Kara!" Marley says is an inspired voice.

"Thanks... I just hope I know someone in the class so I'm not alone."

"Well I talked to Gabby and Peter after you left this morning, and they both seem to still be taking potions class. Maybe later tonight you can check with them?" Mack suggests.

"Yeah... Thanks, I'll do that."

We get to class on time, and we find a seat at the back of the room. Once the class has settled, Professor Snape storms into the room making Marley jump and Mack and I giggle at her. Snap quickly turns to face the all the students and we go quiet.

"Miss Prince, could I have a word with you." Even him asking a questions sounds like a demand. I quickly get to my feet.

"Yes, Professor." I walk up to the front of the class, passing students who are sniggering like I did something guilty. I keep looking forward, not giving them the satisfaction of seeing me nervous.

"Professor McGonagall has told me you have accepted my offer to my sixth-year potions class. I hope you do not take it lightly. I have a class full of excellent students and I would hate to see you fail under the pressure. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now go back to your seat."

Not wanting to make him mad, I turn and walk to the back of the class and take my seat. I see that both Mack and Marley are looking at me with questioning looks.

"Just telling me that I can't mess up and all that..." They nod and give their attention back to the front of the room. I do the same.

"Today, we are starting with the Draught of Peace. The instructions are on the board," He takes out his wand and does a spell to reveal the writing on it, "you have all of the class to brew it. At the end of class, you will bottle it and hand it to me for marks. The ingredients are in the cupboard, begin."

I quickly get to work at my potion, having done it a couple of times at home during the summer to get some practice in. Now it's easy for me. Class flys by and most of the students are done with their potion. Mine is the perfect color while both Mack and Marleys are slightly off. Snape hands out tiny vials for us the fill and we make a line at his desk to hand in. The class is about to end in the next minute, with students cleaning their workspaces and putting things away. Snape cleared his throat and gets our attention.

"For homework, you have a three-foot essay of the Properties of Moonstone to be due in a week. You are dismissed"

The bell rings right after we leave the classroom. We make it up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall that has filled with students coming for lunch.

"I can't believe we already have to write an essay... I hate potions!" Mack lets out her frustration and we laugh at her, knowing that if we make a comment she will get defensive.

We find our regular seats and eat lunch quietly. The rest of the first day back to school goes by quickly. Before I know it, Mack, Marley, and I are heading to the Gryffindor common room after our last class of the day, History of Magic. We drop off our school bags in our dorm, meeting Grace and Suzan. Together we walk down to dinner and sit with each other. By the end of dinner, we get up and make our way back to the common room through the traffic of students. There we bumped into Gabby and Peter.

"Oh, sorry guys. Didn't see you there." Marley leaves with Grace and Suzan up to our dorm. Mack stays with me to chat.

"That's okay! So, how was your first day back?" Gabby asks, with Peter having his arm over her shoulder.

"Good! Um... Sorry to butt in... But are you two like dating or something?" Mack blurts out before I can hit her in the arm.

"Uh... yeah we are." Peters' face turns red.

"Well, congrats you two! That's wonderful, I always thought you two would be good together..." They always seemed to be flirting with one another, and I'm glad they are finally together.

"Thanks..." He says, looking down at his feet. he removes his arm from Gabby's shoulders.

"Do either of you have Potions this year?" I ask. Mack quickly walks away, not wanting to talk about school anymore. She moves to sit with two boys on the couch by the fireplace. Their names are Brian Alton and Colin Burke. Both in our year and beaters on the Quidditch team.

"Yeah both of us why?" Gabby asks.

"Well Snape moved me into a sixth-year potions class as one of my electives and I was hoping we had them together so I'm not alone..." They both look at me in shock.

"Are you serious? That's amazing! I mean I knew you were bloody good at potions... but not that good!"

"Yeah... Thanks. So, when are your classes." Gabby pulls out her timetable from her pocket and hands it to me. I read that we have all the same classes together. "Brillant! I guess we will be sharing these classes together now."

Gabby pulls me into a hug. "That's great, now you can help me out in that class." The three of us laugh together.

"Well, I better go and start on an essay, see ya!" I run up the stairs and into my dorm. I find Marley, Grace, and Suzan all sitting on one bed chatting up a storm. They all turn their heads to me in surprise. "Don't mind me, just changing."

They nod and continue their conversation that sounds like it's about boys. I'm glad Marley is branching out with those two, they always seem really nice. Once I'm changed, I grab my potions book, some parchment, ink, and a quill and head back downstairs and grab a free table in a corner and set to work. I get at least an hour of peace and quiet to do my essay. I get done half of it before I realize I need to go to the library to find a book to help me finish it. I get up and run to Mack, who isn't in her uniform anymore but is still talking to Colin and Brian.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mack... Could you watch my stuff at that table over there," I pause to point it out to her. "I need to run to the library. I'll be back soon." She only nods to respond. I murmur a quick 'thanks' and head out of the portrait hole and walk down the many staircases. I reach the right hallway and continue to walk but a little faster. I look around to see no students out and about. I read my watch that says 7:10. The evening classes ended not too long ago and there are still two hours till curfew. _Weird._ I cross my arms, feeling a bit chilly and look at my shoes while I turn a corner. And BANG! I walk into someone and fall backward. _Stupid! Why would you look down while you walk, I'm an idiot!_ I look to see who it is and I feel my heart skip a beat. It's him. The boy from the bookstore.

 **That is the end of this chapter and I hope you liked it. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I don't know any other way to finish this chapter in a good way... Anyway, I hope you all have fun for the rest of the summer. I can't believe school starts in a week!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. Meeting Him

**Hello readers! I hope you liked the last chapter! This one picks up right where it left off. The rest of my chapters might take a while to post so please be patient! School is going to start back up soon and I will sadly have less time to write and with the long chapters that I promised you, it will take me a couple of days to write. Please leave a like and a review! Enjoy!**

It's him. The boy from the bookstore. I look into those eyes of his, light blue with hints of yellow. I guess he recognizes me because he seems to be staring at me as well. Like he's lost in my eyes too. I mean they aren't much, just light green. Nothing special. But his are something else... He starts laughing. A deep chuckle that sends a shiver down my spine. He gets up and extends a hand towards me. _Wait, as in for me to take?_ I then realize my hands are clammy. I quickly wipe them on my jeans before taking his hand and letting him help me up. He pulls me up quickly. _Wow, I guess he is strong..._ I find myself very close to him, looking straight at his chest. I look up to see him smirking. He's at least a head taller than me. We both take a step back from each other and I finally realize he isn't wearing uniform but dark blue jeans and a tight white shirt. Even wearing something as simple as that, he still looks amazing. _God! Say something, anything!_

"Sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going." _Hey! At least I said a full sentence without sounding stupid!_ He chuckles again.

"Yeah... Me too." He puts his hands deep into his pockets.

"Do I know you?" I blurt it out before I can stop myself.

"I don't think so. I would remember if I met you." He looks at me up and down, making my face heat up.

"What year are you in?" I ask with confidence this time.

"Sixth, you?"

"Fifth." He nods his head. "Well, I should probably get going. Need to get to the library before it closes."

"Oh, yeah... Sure." We both smile to each other. I continue to walk in the direction of the Library, but he grabs my arm lightly. I look back to see him looking surprised by his own action. He drops his hand and puts in back into his pocket. "It was nice to meet you..."

"Kara, Kara Prince." He smiles.

"Logan Nicholas"

"Nice to meet you too." I turn around and begin to walk again. This time he doesn't stop me. _I wish he did..._ I walk through the corridors and keep my head up this time, looking through windows to see a glimpse of the grounds. I reach the Library with lots of time to spare before it has to close. I nod a hello to Madam Pince, and head over to the potions section, my favourite. I find the right book in ten minutes. I go to Pince's desk and hand her the book.

"I'd like to take this book out please. I can bring it back Wednesday morning?" I muster the nicest voice I can.

"I will see you Wednesday morning, returning this book Miss Prince."

"Thank you." She hands me back to book and I leave the Library feeling satisfied. I make my way back to the common room, giving the password and stepping through the portrait hole. I make my way to the table with all of my belongings still there. I sit down and open up the book, finding any information that can help me finish the rest of my essay. I finally find what I need and get to work. I hear and noise of someone pulling up a chair beside me and see Mack.

"Can I help you?" I really wanted to finish this essay before we got any more work assigned.

"What took you so long?" I look down at my watch and read 8:00.

"I didn't take that long." I say in a defensive tone.

"You usually only take twenty minutes to get there and back." I look at her with my eyebrows furrowed. _How does she know that?_ I shake my head and tell her what happened.

"Well you wouldn't believe who I ran into..." She looks at me with wide eyes.

"No way! Really? What's his name? What year is he in? Did you ask him out!" I laugh.

"No! I barley know him, I would never ask him out! Anyway, his name is Logan Nicholas, he's sixth year."

"That name sounds familiar... But anyway, do you know what house he's in?" I shake my head.

"No, he had already changed into regular clothes." She looks disappointed.

"So have you started your essay yet?"

"You know me, I leave it to the last minute." She shrugs her shoulders. "But when you were gone, the Prefect Duties schedule was posted. We have to monitor the corridors together this week, Friday night."

"Okay. And come on, go grab your stuff and I'll help you start your essay. You don't want your homework to pile up on the first week of classes."

Mack gives a big sigh before standing up and going up the stairs to the dorm. I pull my hair up into a low ponytail to get in our of my face while I work. I eye the common room, seeing Gabby and Peter seated by the fire together, and Brian and Colin talking to some other girls in our year at the other side of the room, probably flirting with them. I turn my focus back to my essay and write down a sentence before Mack sits down beside me.

"Okay, let's get this bloody essay over with!" She opens her Potions book, a piece of parchment, and bottle of ink and quill.

"Here is the book I got, it helps a lot." I push the book so it lays in between us. She quietly nods her head and gets to work. The common room slowly gets quieter as the rest of the students go up to their dorms and darker as the sun sets. I get very close to finishing my essay while also helping out Mack here and there with the correct information and names. I let out a big yawn. _Gosh, I'm tired._ I look at my watch and read 9:59. _Holy crap, we've been at this for two hours!_ I turn to see Mack still working away, half way through her essay.

"We should probably finish this tomorrow." Mack looks up with relief in her body. She slouches back in her seat.

"Thank god, if we kept going for much longer I would have fallen asleep."

"Well, it looks like you got a lot of work done..."

"Yeah, Im surprised." She laughs at herself. I lightly punch her shoulder.

"Hey! You need to give yourself more credit. Your are really smart and talented. You just need to put more time into it."

"I know, i know... We better head up, the rest of the girls are probably almost asleep." I nod. Marley, Grace and Suzan love to go to bed early while Mack and I like to stay up late. But today is the exception with all the work we have done. We clean up our essays and stuff them into our bags. We walk up the stairs quietly, and reach our dorm. I am the first to walk in and see three beds with their curtains closed. _Yep, all asleep._ I look behind me and see Mack smile. We both head to our beds. I decide to write a letter to my parents and tell them about my new potions class. I go to my dest and get out ink and a quill. I get to work.

Dear Mom and Dad,

The first day back was great! We were already assigned an essay in potions thats due next week and I'm almost done. I got Mack to work with me as well and she's doing great! Prefect duties have been easy so far, the little first years are so small and cute! Anyways, the reason why I am writing to you is to tell you there has been a change to my timetable this year. Professor McGonagall has told me that Professor Snap and Headmaster Dumbledore want me to take sixth-year potions class in exchange for Care of Magical Creatures. They all think I can handle taking both classes since I know how to do all of the fifth-year potions already and half of the sixth-year ones too. And I said yes! Its fantastic! I hope you think I can do it. Miss you already.

Love,

Kara Prince.

I finish the letter and seal it in an envelope. I put into my school bag, planning on heading to the Owlery in the morning. I get up and head to the end of my bed to my trunk. I see Mack sitting on her bed continuing to write her essay, making me smile. All she needs is a little encouragement and she will do great with her school work and O.W.L.s this year. I grab my pjs and head into the bathroom. I change, wash my face, brush my teeth and take my hair out of the pony and brushing it before leaving. I put my dirty uniform on the chair so it can get washed and my robe into my trunk. I plop onto bed feeling extremely tired from the day. I look over to see Mack putting her homework away.

"How far did you get?" I ask quietly, not wanting to wake up the other girls.

"Just a little over half way... not too bad?" She looks up at me. I shake my head.

"No, not bad at all. Well... goodnight." I give her a small smile and she returns it.

"Night."

I turn to turn my alarm clock on for 8:00am. I put out my light on my bedside, lay my wand down, and close all my curtains on the bed. I get under the covers and fall asleep immediately.

 **So I know this chapter is very short and sweet but I was deciding weather to give up writing this story or continuing... but I would really like to continue this story of Kara. I am currently writing the next chapter and making sure it is huge before I post it, so it might be a while. I hope you guys enjoy this story and make sure to leave some reviews for me!**


	5. Slytherins New Seeker

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic day and that you enjoy this next chapter! Here we go!**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. _God I hate that noise._ I pull the curtain back and warm light hits my face. I quickly turn off my alarm and get out of bed, seeing the rest of the girls doing the same. We all mutter 'morning' to eachother and I head to the bathroom quickly to get in their first. I take a quick, cold shower to wake me up, brush my teeth and get out so the others may use it. I walk to my bed and grab my wand to dry my hair. I see the other girls are almost ready as I pull all the bed curtains open. I change into my uniform, putting on the skirt, dress shirt, tie, shoes and robe and see that Marley is done in the bathroom. I get my school bag together and grab my wand. We all head down to the great hall for breakfast and sit by Gabby and Peter. We all make small talk since we all wish to be back in bed. Today I decided to have cereal and pour some milk into my bowl and grab some toast. _I wonder if I can quickly go to the Owlery and give Arwen my letter to mom and dad?_ Just as this pops into my head the owls fly in the deliver the morning post. I immediately spot Arwen in the chaos of all the owls and he lands with one foot in my bowl of cereal and starts to drink it.

"How lovely..." Mack says, as she wipes off milk from her robes. I grab my wand and clean the mess while we all try to stifle our laughs but, of course we are unsuccessful. She shoots us a glare.

"I'm sorry! Here Arwen," I pull the letter out of my bag and show it to him. "I need your to give this to mom and dad, can you do that for me?" Arwen nibbles my hand affectionately as in saying yes. He then takes off with the letter dangling from his beak.

"Writing to your parents, Prince? Already homesick are you?" We all turn our heads to see Colin Burke, an annoying git in my year, house and Quidditch team. _Lucky me..._ He walks up behind Mack and ruffles her hair. These two are always seen flirting with eachother and it's something I do really enjoy teasing him about.

"Why don't you two just date already?" I say. His face automatically turns red and Mack punches me in the arm. _Well that's gunna leave a bruise._ Everyone around us starts laughing and he goes back to his seat with Brian.

"What an idiot." Mack covers her face with her hands, trying to hind her red face. We all go back to eating and start up some conversations.

"Hey Peter? When are we having team trials?" I ask and he looks up at me.

"Well the three of us have potions tonight... so we were think tomorrow night after dinner." Gabby nods in agreement.

"Okay, sounds good! Thanks."

Soon the bells rings for us the get to our first lesson, Charms. It's not my favourite class but it's definitely not one of the hardest. Marley is the best at charms in our group so she makes the best notes for us to copy.

We take our seats near the back of the class and take out what we need. As class starts, Mack and I start taking quidditch.

"So when are the trials gunna be? I heard that they Slytherin team are having theirs tonight, wanna come watch with me?" Mack whispers.

"I asked Peter and he said tomorrow night because we have potions after dinner, so I can't come with you." The classroom got suddenly louder and we looked to see everyone trying out spells.

"I'll go with you Mack. Here's my note, we are to practice a set of new spells after finishing it." Marley hands us her note and we get right to work. Charms flys by and soon we are walking out of class.

"You'll tell me about the Slytherin trails, won't you?" Both Mack and Marley nod and we head to the green houses. The rest of today's classes fly by and before I know it, we are heading to the great hall for dinner. We eat a delicious meal and head our separate ways. The girls and most of Gryffindor team out to the pitch and Peter, Gabby and I to the dungeons for 6th year potions class. We only wait a couple of minutes outside the classroom before Professor Snape comes and opens the door. We follow him in and take our seats by the front. Most of the 6th year Gryiffindors do the same, with only a couple of Slytherins at the back. _Probably all skipping to watch their trials... I don't blame them._

"As you may have noticed, not all Slytherins will be arriving on time for today's class. With my permission they are allowed to join us after quidditch trials are finished." Most of the Gryffindors groan in annoyance and Snape ignores it and proceeds with the class.

"Today we will start with a simple potion from last year, Strengthening Solution. Instructions are in your books, I trust you all to be able to find. Ingredients are in storage and when finished, hand in a vial of the solution for marks. You may begin." Technically as a 5th year student I haven't been taught by the school on how to achieve a strengthening solution, but I have taught myself. We all go to storage to grab the proper ingredients and head back to our cauldrons. Soon the smell of positions and mixtures float around the room, and here and there I whisper tips to Peter who definitely needs them, might I add. Class is half way over when the door opens and the rest of the Slytherins finally join class. They bustle in, chatting about trails with excitement while the rest of us try to consentrate.

"I'm really happy you've decided to join the team again, we really need you!"

"Yeah, your the best seeker we've ever had! We can totally win this year with you back on the team, Liam " If hearing the words 'best seeker' didn't catch my attention, the name Liam sure did! My head instantly shot up and I feel heat rising to my face. _Wait, it couldn't be the same Liam? It's a common name right? It's probably not even him._ I slowly look back towards the gossiping Slytherins to see Liam Nicholas, the boy from the book store. The boy I ran into on the way to the library, wearing a green robe. _Well there goes that chance! He probably won't ever talk to me again after he finds out I'm a Gryffindor._ I push the image of his brown hair and soft blue eyes out of my head and focus all my energy on finishing this potion. By the time I'm done it is perfect. The Slytherins who came in late are maybe halfway there... I take out a vial from my backpack, scoop up a decent amount of potion and walk it up to Snape, keeping my head down for good reason. He quickly takes it from my hand and gives it a good look.

"I'm fairly impressed with you, Miss Prince. I've never seen a 6 year strengthening solution so perfectly brewed. 10 points for Gryffindor. Snape says in a loud voice. _Great! Everyone totally heard that!_ Then he looks me in the eyes and says in a lower voice, only for me to hear. "I am truly impressed, Kara. I cannot wait to see how you do it future classes." _Wait, what? Did Snape actually complement me? Wow, I must be good if he actually likes me enough to say something like that!_

"Wow-" I clear my throat, "- thanks Professor Snape, that means a lot." I give him a small smile before turning back to my seat. I can feel the hateful glares coming from the back of the room without even looking at them, so I keep my eyes down until I reach my friends.

"Bloody hell, he must really like you enough to announce your brilliance to the entire class!" Gabby says with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I've never seen him praise a student like that ever! Even a Slytherin!" Peter says.

"Don't worry, I'm just as surprised as you guys!" I laugh. I tidy up my station while the rest of the class hands in their vials or are still finishing their positions. Snape dismisses the class at 7 and we are the first ones to rush out. We are almost at the stairs to go out of the dungeons when I hear someone call my name. I freeze because it's Liam. I turn around to see him standing with his Slytherin gang at the door. He looks at them to tells them something, sending them to walk past me towards their common room. I look at Peter and Gabby who both look as confused as I feel.

"Don't worry guys, I know him. I'll see you guys later?" They both nod and leave towards the stairs. I turn back to see Liam standing by the class room door leaning against the wall with his hands in his robe pockets. "Hi." I say with no enthusiasm at all. I have no clue what's about to happen! He might hex me or even just tell me to bugger off and I have no clue which one. Therefore I keep my hand on my wand that's inside my robe without looking suspicious.

"Hi!" He says in a cheery voice. "I thought you told me you were a 5th year?"

"And so I did." I keep my voice natural and don't move my feet. So he slowly makes his way over to me, and resumes his leaning position on the wall.

"Then what are you doing in a 6th year class making perfect potions?" He laughs at the end.

"Dumbledore and Snape asked me if I wanted to take 5th and 6th years potions this year as a challenge, and I've excepted."

"You must be bloody brilliant then, yeah?" He gives me his perfect smile and I feel like melting right then and there. I snap myself out of it and shrug my shoulders as a response. "Are you okay?" He then looks concerned at me.

"Oh yeah... I'm fine!" I look down at my feet and tuck my hair behind my ears. "Just curious if your the Slytherin Seeker this year?" I look up at his face and see him looking deep into my eyes and I freeze. _Wow, he really is h-omg snap out of it!!_

"Yeah I am, actually. And I know your the Gryffindor Seeker as well."

"Well technically not yet, but I hope so." I cross my arms to give me soemthjng to do. He continues to look at me as if he's searching for something. "What are you-"

"I've watched you play before... the year before I left. Your an amazing flyer!" He pushes himself off the wall and stands to his full height with his arms still crossed. _Okay he's literally a bloody God, oh my god!_ I feel heat rush up to my cheeks.

"Thank you! I would say the same but I don't remember seeing you play... I think I would remember."

"I left Hogwarts for a year, to be homeschooled by my dad... my mom needed us at home." He says in a quieter voice, and stoping himself from looking at my face.

"Oh okay..." I see them shifting weight from one foot to the other and sense him getting uncomfortable. "Uh well, I should head to the common room or else my friends might think you murdered me or something!" I get him to laugh and it makes me feel a lot better.

"Yeah, your right. I uh-" he uncrosses his arms and out his hands in his pockets, making his shoulders come up a bit in a cute way "hope I see you around, Prince." He walks backwards and keeps eye contact with me until he winks, turns and walks toward his common room. I quickly turn and run the rest of the way to the common room. I rush in to find Peter and Gabby making out in the corner and Mack and Marly by the fire completing homework. I go to them, plopping down of the floor next to them, panting for air.

"What's got you looking all red in the face?" Mack says, closing her books and starting to put her stuff away.

"Liam Nicholas is a Slytherin! A hot Slytherin and a seeker to!" I almost yell at them, and the information bursts from my mouth. My best friends in all the world look at each other, and then to me with big smiles on their faces.

"YOUR SCREWED!!" They yell in unison, teasing me. _Well let's just say that if my friends think I'm screwed, I'm definitely in for a treat this year!_

 ** _I'm so sorry for another really short chapter! And also that its been a really long time since my last chapter went up. I did give up on this sorry for a while but it's been almost a year since I've starting putting together this story and I really want to see it come together as one! I have a bit more to plan out but once I've done that I can just write and write and write! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave comments and reviews!!!_**


End file.
